¿Será amor?
by JORI4EVER
Summary: ¿Que será cuando Tori descubre que esta enamorada de Jade West la chica que le hace imposible la estancia en HA? Pero cada que Jade esta en apuros Tori le ofrece su ayuda o recurre a ella... ¿Qué pasaría si Tori descubre que Beck engaña a Jade?.. ¿Será capaz de decirlo y que Jade le crea o que pase justamente lo contrario?... ¿Hasta donde llegarán la línea de la amistad y el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic **Jori** pero creo que es mi cuarto fic xD espero y les guste...

**Aclaraciones, responsabilidades... Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño x3**

Espero y les guste :)

* * *

POV TORI.

_Uno nunca sabe de quien se viene a enamorar… mírenme a mi soy un claro ejemplo. Deben pensar que perdí la razón, que estoy loca o soy toda una masoquista o muy idiota por que me he enamorado de la persona que me hace la vida imposible… si estamos hablando de ella… de Jade West… la chica mala, realmente hermosa y lamentablemente con novio… Beck Oliver, un chico que a mi parecer es un completo patán._

_Se preguntaran quien soy yo, ¿no? Bueno pues yo soy Victoria Vega y llevo estudiando en la escuela de HA por un tiempo… gracias a que una vez Trina enfermo (Trina es mi hermana mayor) y bueno desde que puse un pie en esta escuela Jade West no deja de molestarme en cada oportunidad que se le presenta, haciéndome comentarios hirientes ya que piensa que me gusta su novio pero quien en verdad me importa es ella, casi siempre es fría pero llega a ser una persona amable… cuando me he encontrado triste se acerca hasta a mi para preguntarme que me sucede… si ya se lo que se imaginan me da alas y luego me tira del noveno piso… pero así es como es y aunque se que no tengo ninguna oportunidad me conformo simplemente con su amistad aunque tristemente tampoco la tengo… creo que mas bien ella me odia ojala un día nos llevemos bien… _

-"VEGA".- me dice gritando Jade.

-"¿Qué sucede Jade?"- digo reponiéndome de mis pensamientos.

-"Ey Vega llevo como 5 min hablándote, ¿que rayos te pasa?".- me dice algo molesta pero denoto algo de preocupación en su voz.

-"Oh, lo lamento no me di cuenta".- digo suspirando… _vivir en mis pensamientos a veces es muy malo_.- "No me pasa nada y bueno, ¿Qué te ocurre?"- digo prestándole más atención y brindándole una linda sonrisa.

-"Ven".- me jala del brazo y me mete al armario del intendente.

-"¿Por qué siempre que tienes que hablar conmigo o pedirme algo me metes aquí dentro?"- digo algo fastidiada… _Ni que le costara tanto hablarme o tratarme bien delante de los demás en la escuela._

-"Es obvio, ¿no? No quiero que nadie sepa que te pido algún consejo o tu ayuda es realmente humillante".- me dice de forma obvia e indiferente.

"-Eso si fue cruel".- le digo molesta y a punto de salir.

-"No, espera".- dice jalándome del brazo.- "Lo lamento es solo que me cuesta pedirle algo a alguien, ¿esta bien?"- suena algo desesperada.

-"Bien, ¿que sucede ahora?"- me volteo para verla de frente.- "¿En que necesitas mi ayuda?"- le recalco ya que se queda algo callada… _ven es lo que les digo que le cuesta decir que le agrado._

-"Bueno yo no se como empezar".- dice dando vueltas en el pequeño cuarto, se voltea me ve y levanto una ceja tratando de dar a entender de que se anime a contarme.- "Es Beck".- suelta consternada.- "Siento que algo me oculta y ya sabes la última vez que volvimos me dijo que nada de escena de celos y quería ver si podías ayudarme a saber que es lo que me oculta".- dijo sumamente rápido.

-"¿Y por que me lo pides a mí?"- pregunto sorprendida.- "Digo esta Cat, André o hasta Robbie con Rex, ellos son tus amigos o ¿no?"- termino seriamente.

-"Eso es por que… bueno Vega tu… tu…"- menciona tartamudeando un poco.

-"¿Yo? Jade… ¿Yo que?"- trato de no sonar desesperada e ilusionada.

-"Te odio…"- suelta como si nada.- "Además nunca permitiría que alguien me vea así y por que la primera vez tu me ayudaste, así que me vas a ayudar o ¿no?".- menciona indiferente.

-"¿Y si me odias por que quieres mi ayuda?…"- suelto algo ofendida.

-"Oh vamos Vega… tu siempre ayudas a todos, pero si no quieres no voy a insistir".- se daba la vuelta para irse cuando la tomo del brazo en un impulso estúpido.

-"Bien te ayudaré".- digo bajito, _se que muy en el fondo me lamentare por esto._

-"Gracias Vega".- me abraza y se sale del armario.

_Jade West es simplemente una gran incógnita en mi vida. _Espero un rato para salir del armario.

Mas tarde en la hora de descanso, nos sentamos todos como siempre.

-"Ey Tori escuche algo sobre una nueva obra".- me decía mi amigo André emocionado.

-"Ni lo pienses Vega, ni en mil años te darán el papel protagónico".- me mira maliciosamente.

-"¿Por qué siempre tienes que molestarme?"- la miro acusadoramente… _es que no puedo entenderlo antes de la segunda hora de clases iba a mi, a pedir ayuda y después que le dije que si parece que no lo valora._

-"Por que más Vega, tú no me agradas".- dice con indiferencia y una pequeña sonrisa.

Llegan Cat y Robbie con Rex hablando de cosas que en ese momento no me interesan… solo escucho las ultimas palabras que acaba de decir… _que yo no le agrado, se que no debo ilusionarme de pensar que Jade me considere su amiga._

-"Jade trata de llevarte un poco mejor con Tori, ya no le digas nada".- escucho a Beck mencionarle mientras se acerca y le da un beso apasionado a su novia.

Yo no aguanto la escena, me levanto torpemente de la mesa.

-"Tengo que ir a terminar unos pendientes".- y me voy lejos. Me voy dentro del baño de mujeres, me meto a un cubículo y tomo con mis dos manos mi pecho el cual tiene una gran punzada de dolor y empiezo a llorar. Y me llego a preguntar _¿Cuánto tiempo podré aguantar todos los desplantes de Jade y su mala actitud hacia a mi? ¿Ella en verdad me odia? ¿Lograremos algún día llevarnos bien? ¿Podré llegar a ser amiga de Jade West? ¿En verdad no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella?_

Me encuentro tan confundida.

Se acaba el receso y decido brincarme la siguiente clase… ya que se que Beck la tiene libre y es hora de ir investigando lo que me pidió Jade, _entre mas rápido lo termine mas rápido me alejaré de ella aunque no me agrade la idea es la única forma de ya no sufrir_.

Estoy buscando a Beck y cuando lo encuentro le hablo pero al parecer el habla por celular y no me ve, me acerco lentamente escondiéndome cerca de él y alcanzo a escuchar algo de la conversación.

-"Oh esta bien pequeña".- se nota feliz.- "Si no te preocupes llegaré a esa hora".- miro que asiente.- "Por Jade no debes preocuparte, le inventaré alguna excusa".- se esta riendo.- "Si lo se, de echo es mas fácil de controlar ahora que no hace sus escenas de celos".- se queda un poco serio.- "Ya te dije que sigo con ella por que es una de las mejores aquí en HA y debo mantener una reputación andaría con Tori pero Jade es adinerada".- ríe mas fuerte.- "si, ya te dije que si… si yo también te amo… nos vemos en la tarde".- finaliza su llamada.

_Dios no son paranoias de Jade… Beck Oliver realmente la esta engañando… ahora que debo hacer… ¿Decírselo? ¿Me creerá? ¿Cómo lo tomara ella? _

POV JADE.

_No se por que siempre que necesito ayuda o algún consejo en algo termino recurriendo a Vega. Casi le digo que la quiero y me agrada… aunque creo que ya se esta hartando de mi, bueno mejor para mí nada mas que investigue lo de Beck espero y no sea nada malo y evitare a Tori… digo Vega para no sentirme rara al estar cerca suyo._

Al terminar la clase me tope con Beck el cual me da un beso antes de dirigirnos a la siguiente hora… _obvio se que algo oculta ya que a veces nos saltamos la hora, espero y Tor… Vega se de prisa con eso y me diga_.

Pasó la clase dando así la hora de receso, estábamos en la mesa solamente André, Vega, Beck y yo.

-"Ey Tori escuche algo sobre una nueva obra".- soltó el músico emocionado, no se por que no me gustaba que el pasará mucho tiempo con Vega, no es que me interese ni nada.

-"Ni lo pienses Vega, ni en mil años te darán el papel protagónico".- sonrió con malicia y pude notar su cara de disgusto… realmente es adorable… digo me gusta provocar esa reacción en ella.

-"¿Por qué siempre tienes que molestarme?"- me mira acusadoramente… parece algo dolida.

-"Por que más Vega, tú no me agradas".- digo con algo de indiferencia y una pequeña sonrisa, obviamente no le diré que me agrada.

Llegan Cat y Robbie con Rex hablando de distintas cosas… aunque ahora toda mi atención es dirigida a Vega la cual se ha quedado muy callada.

-"Jade trata de llevarte un poco mejor con Tori, ya no le digas nada".- escucho a mi novio decir eso y luego me da un beso que yo con gusto alargue al ver que Vega se sentía incomoda_… Creo que aun le gusta Beck, y aun así me dice que por que no me agrada y la odio… aunque realmente no la odio pero nunca se lo voy a decir._

Miro que se levanta torpemente y menciona.

-"Tengo que ir a terminar unos pendientes".- y si va lo más rápido posible.

Todos en la mesa me miran con reproche… _aah pero ¿Por qué? Si saben que no me agrada Vega, bueno es lo que ellos piensan._

-"Hay dejen que se amargue sola".- dicho esto también me levanto.

A la siguiente hora Tori no apareció en el salón de clases, se me hace muy extraño que ella se las salte y eso me preocupa un poco aunque no debería, mugre Vega hace que me preocupe por la nada.

A la salida me topo con Vega con una cara de querer decirme algo se acerca abre la boca la vuelve a cerrar y sale huyendo.

-"Vega".- grito aunque ya va lejos. Habrá averiguado algo de Beck.

-"Jade".- escucho que me hablan volteo y me encuentro con mi dulce novio.

-"¿Qué pasa Beck?"- digo acercándome para depositarle un beso, el cual acepta.

-"Lo siento Jade pero no podremos salir hoy, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar".- me quedo congelada, ¿acaso me estaba dejando plantada?

-"Beck pero hace días que no salimos, tu dijiste que hoy por nada del mundo cambiarías los planes".- le digo en forma de reproche y muy molesta.

-"Entiende Jade a veces me ocupo".- habla con tranquilidad.- "te prometo que el fin será solo nuestro".- me da otro beso.- "y por otro lado, ¿crees que podrías prestarme algo de dinero, mi padre volvió a irse sin dejarme un cinco?"- me pone esos ojos de cachorrito yo solo suspiro y le doy un billete de 100.

-"¿Con eso la haces o necesitas mas?... ah y ni se te ocurra pagármelos".

-Con esto es mas que suficiente, gracias Jade, te amo.- nos damos otro beso y el se va.

_A lo lejos miro como Vega estaba observando todo… parecía distraída y con un conflicto interno reflejado en su cara. Me acerco lo más posible y le grito en el oído._

-"Vega, ¿estas ahí?"- ella salta como un resorte y se golpea la cabeza con el casillero que estaba abierto.

-"Eso no fue nada amable West".- dijo molesta mientras se sobaba la cabeza… _esperen un minuto, ¿acaba de llamarme West?, no se por que me dolió que me dijera por mi apellido._

-"No es mi culpa Vega, eres un blanco fácil para estos casos hasta el maestro…. lo sabe".-digo restándole importancia.- "Pero bueno a lo que venía… ¿Averiguaste algo sobre Beck?"- ella solo suspiro y me miro a la cara.

POV TORI.

_Después de haberme golpeado por culpa de Jade, no sé qué contestarle… Obvio que ya averigüé lo que oculta Beck, por otra parte no sé si me crea._

-"Yo… Jade… la verdad es que…"- estaba muy nerviosa no sabía que decirle, ¿ella en verdad me creería?

-"Escúpelo de una buena vez Vega, no tengo todo tu tiempo".- suelta algo molesta y frustrada… más de lo normal.

-"¿Qué te pasa Jade?"- le miro preocupada.

-"Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, y si no has averiguado nada con permiso".- dicho esto se fue sin decir más.

_No sé qué hacer si le digo y no me cree además de eso me golpea… o si va con Beck para reclamarle y le hace algo… aagh me encuentro en un dilema… debí haber negado mi ayuda esta vez. _Suspiro frustrada.

-"Ey Tori, ¿todo bien?"- habla mi buen amigo André.- "¿Preocupada por lo de la audición?"

-"Oh André, si todo bien".- pongo una sonrisa algo forzada.- "La verdad no sé si en estos momentos me encuentre bien para hacer la audición".- suspiro.

-"Pero, ¿por qué?"- dice algo confundido.- "Si es por lo que dijo Jade esta mañana, sabes que no lo dice en serio".- termina mirándome a los ojos.- "Todos sabemos que eres una de las mejores actrices de la escuela, al igual que Jade".

-"Gracias André".- le digo dándole un abrazo.- "Oye, ¿puedo pedirte un consejo?"- le digo haciendo un puchero.

-"Claro pide lo que quieras, te contestare con toda la sinceridad posible".- me sonríe.

-"Bien vayamos a mi casa".- le menciono tomándolo de la mano y caminando a mi casa.

POV ANDRÉ.

_Me dirigía a casa de Tori por petición suya… desde que empezaron las clases la he notado rara… algo tiene… ¿será que me dirá lo que le ocurre y es por eso que necesita mi consejo?  
_  
Llegamos a su casa.

-"Bien desembucha muchachita".- me paso directamente a sentarme en el sofá.

-"Si, pero vayamos a mi cuarto que pueden llegar mis papas o Trina".- y la sigo hasta su habitación.

-¿Es tan grave lo que te sucede?- cambio mi cara por una de preocupación.

-"¿Si te digo prometes no verme rara o que estoy completamente estúpida?"- dijo completamente seria.

-En verdad Tori te lo prometo pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?- en verdad nunca la había visto de esta forma.

-Es que… hay André no sé qué hare.- dijo completamente desesperada y a punto de llorar pero guarde silencio para que ella continuara y siguió.- Jade…ella, ella.- guardo silencio.

-¿Te hizo algo malo?- pregunte preocupado, _esa chica se la pasaba molestándola no sé porque Tori le seguía hablando y tratando de ser su amiga, hasta que escuche la razón._

-Me he enamorado de Jade.- soltó finalmente, _yo solo me quede de piedra… no podía creerlo, a ella le gusta Jade._- ¿André?- menciono temerosa.

-Oh.- _fue lo único que pude articular pero que idiota me está pidiendo ayuda y yo estoy congelado como menso, haber habla tonto, la apoyarás pase lo que pase_.- eso no me lo esperaba, pero eso no es lo único que te tiene así, ¿cierto?- _era obvio que si a Tori le gustara alguien no estaría así de confundida como lo está._

-¿No vas a decirme nada porque me enamore de otra chica?- pregunto con temor, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-No importa que sea chica o chico Tori, tú la quieres, ¿no?- un asentimiento de su parte.- Entonces no le veo nada de malo pero, ¿y Beck?, él es tu amigo, ¿no?, no le puedes hacer eso, tu misma me lo dijiste cuando me gusto Jade- le recordé.

-No lo sé.- me dijo con sinceridad.- Yo descubrí que Beck engaña a Jade con otra chica.- dijo seriamente.- Y lo que me preocupa no es que me guste Jade si no que ella me pidió ayuda de ver que es lo que Beck le oculta y resulta que la engaña… me da miedo que ella no me crea y que la poca relación que tenemos se vaya al caño por el estúpido de Beck o decirle y que le haga daño.- dijo todo muy rápido y sin parar a tomar aire, _con qué era eso, mugroso sea Beck._

-¿Y estas segura de lo que viste?- siento que fue la pregunta más tonta que se me vino a la mente pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo vi, bueno si lo vi pero no con la chica sino hablando por celular y escuche toda la conversación.- soltó molesta.

-¿Y entonces que haremos para desenmascararlo?- dije determinadamente.

-No lose, me da miedo todo lo que pueda ocurrir.- dijo acostándose en su cama.- Además sé que Jade se pondrá mal.- dijo tristemente, _sabía que ella no quería ver a Jade triste._

-Entonces dejaras que la siga engañando y cuando se entere y sepa que tú ya sabias, te odiara mas, ¿sabes?- _le dije insinuando eso, ella me miro totalmente confundida._-Oh, vamos Tori, serás la mejor actriz pero la peor mentirosa y eso es muy curioso.- reí un poco liberando la presión, ella asintió.

-En eso tienes razón, dios André me conoces también… entonces si me, ¿ayudarás?-asentí y ella parecía un poco más feliz.

-Tu solo dime cual es el plan, ¿va?- ella asintió.- Bueno me voy chica porque mi abuela ha de estar desesperada.- me despedí con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me fui.

* * *

¿Qué es lo que pasará? ¿Tori le podrá decir la verdad a Jade? ¿Ella le creerá? ¿Beck es en verdad un doble cara? ¿Por que casi no salieron Cat y Robbie en el primer capítulo? ¿Por que no hablo ni una sola vez Trina? bueno eso y muchas preguntas son las que yo misma me hago... haha nee mentira si se para donde va la cosa el chiste es que quiero saber si les ¿gusto? ¿les disgusto? ¿merezco tomatazos ¿merece un aplauso? haha bueno mucho rollo... déjenme sus críticas o sugerencias para poder mejorar... y si detectan algún error ortográfico háganme saber... espero su review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones, responsabilidades... Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño x3**

Ya no les quito mas tiempo lean y espero les guste :)

PD. Lamento la tardanza y mas si esta algo corto espero actualizar mas seguido pero la Uni no me deja X.x

* * *

POV JADE.

_Después de mi mal humor por ser plantada nuevamente por Beck me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso este día me di cuenta que Tori… digo Vega me había ignorado todo la santa mañana, hasta la salida que intente hablar con ella se miraba muy nerviosa y como yo no estaba de humor mejor me aleje de ella y ya no supe si averiguo lo de Beck y lo que me puso más molesta fue verla irse con André.  
No tiene que pasar tanto tiempo con él, sino conmigo digo investigando mi asunto… dios Vega porque tengo que pensar en ti._

Llegue a mi casa y fui hacia mi habitación en donde solo había silencio hasta que se escuchó el celular sonar. Era una llamada de Cat y preferí no contestar y me quede dormida.

*Sueño*

-Hey Vega espera.- decía enojada.- ¿Por qué me has ignorado toda la maldita semana? y ¿Cómo que te has dado cuenta que te gusta André?- le repetí ya que no me había contestado y mucho menos me había volteado a ver.

-¿Y a ti que te importa West?- replico ella también molesta y algo resentida, y me había llamado por mi apellido.

-Pues… pues… porque él nunca tiene una pareja estable y no quiero…- fui interrumpida.

-¿Qué me lastime?- completo Vega.- ¡JA! Jade creo que eres la persona menos indicada para decirme eso, tu eres la persona que más me ha lastimado, y sabes una cosa ya no quiero tratar de ser tu amiga, André tiene razón tu nunca valoras lo que yo hago por ti…- dicho esto la morena comenzó a correr.

-Hey Vega espera.- corrí tras de ella preocupada.- Tori por favor.- pero entre más corría, ella más rápido se alejaba… estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando un ruido demasiado fuerte empezó a sonar y todo lo que me rodeaba empezaba a desaparecer, voltee mi vista al frente y vi a Tori abrazada de André dándole un beso y desapareciendo como todo lo demás.

*Fin del sueño*

Me desperté agitada después de ese sueño tan extraño, a mí que me importaba con quien ande o este Vega, cogí mi teléfono quien era el culpable de despertarme de esa pesadilla, tenía una llamada perdida de Beck y un mensaje de él que decía:

"Ey nena ya estoy en mi casa, te llame pero veo que ya estas dormida, mañana no podré ir a HA tengo asuntos pendientes pero yo te llamo"… la verdad no le tome mucha importancia al mensaje de Beck por que no dejaba de pensar en el sueño, pero no sé porque me importaba tanto,_¿Por qué me molestaba que pasara mucho tiempo con él?, ¿Por qué tuve ese estúpido sueño?_

Miro el reloj es más de media noche y creo no poder dormir de nuevo, solo quiero que Vega me diga lo que investigo y dejare de hablarle, ella no me dirá eso, seré yo quien se lo diga.

Paso el rato dibujando y tomándome una deliciosa taza de café, y es que la verdad perdí todo rastro de sueño en mi cuerpo y necesito distraerme.

Ya cuando vi la hora faltaba poco para que empezaran las clases en HA, así que me fui a bañar y me cambie… hoy si hablaría con Vega a ver si se terminaba este asunto… aunque no quiero que sea nada malo.

Llego a la escuela más temprano que de costumbre y como si de una coincidencia se tratara iba llegando Vega.

-Oye Vega.- le grito como siempre, con mi voz algo dura, ella solo voltea y siguió su camino. _¿Acaso me estaba ignorando?, ¿Estará molesta por lo que le dije de la obra, que no le darían el protagónico? _

Al igual que ayer Vega me ignoro toda la mañana, en las clases siempre se sienta a lado de André, Cat o Robbie pero esta vez en todas las clases se sentó con André, incluso en el descanso ninguno de los 2 estuvo presente… _¿Será que mi sueño se volverá realidad y Vega andara con Harris?, ¿Ella ya no tratara de ser mi amiga?_

-¿Oye Jadey te sientes bien?- hablo mi pelirroja amiga.

-Si estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dije volteando a su dirección, y tenía el bote de refresco totalmente aplastado en mi mano con todo el líquido resbalando por él.

-Creo que no lo estás.- hablo el bobo de Robbie.- ¿Por qué has aplastado tu bote?

-Por que quise.- tome la bandeja y puse el bote ahí y me levante.- Acabo de recordar que ya no tengo hambre nos vemos después.- y me fui de ahí, sé que no era una excusa buena pero conociéndome no me volverían a preguntar además de que la verdad me sentía molesta y no sabía la razón pero si sabía quién era la culpable.

Cuando iba a mi casillero por algunas cosas, escuche unas risas por el pasillo, me asome y vi a Vega y a Harris abrazados, me di la vuelta y seguí de largo… _Creo que mis sospechas son ciertas y a Vega le gusta André, ¿entonces es verdad que nunca le gusto Beck?_

POV TORI.

Después de la plática que tuve con André me sentí mejor, aunque no me gusta ignorar a Jade no puedo evitarlo, si llego hablar con ella estaré nerviosa y le diré lo de Beck así como así… y no estoy preparada a que no me crea y se vuelva totalmente loca y haga una locura. Así que por nuestro bien he estado refugiándome con André hasta que encontremos el plan adecuado para contarle a Jade lo de Beck.

-Oye Tori, en serio está bien ignorar a Jade.- me dijo mi amigo preocupado.

-Sí, es que estando cerca de ella me pongo muy nerviosa.- dije con una risilla.

-Creo que hablar de ella también.- dijo en tono burlón André y yo hice un puchero.- Oh vamos Tori, no digas que no es gracioso que apenas menciono el nombre de Jade y ya te sonrojas.- dijo con una gran sonrisa de diversión y obviamente yo ya estaba totalmente roja.

-Eso es porque ahora ya lo sabes y me da algo de pena, pero no de la mala… si no que antes no me había enamorado de nadie como me he enamorado de ella.- dije dando un suspiro, lo cual solo ocasiono una gran carcajada en mi compañero.- Gracias por tu apoyo.- hable con fingida voz de dolida y el solo me abrazo.

-Ya, ya lo siento pero es que ahora viéndolo todo desde un ángulo diferente, me pregunto, como es que Jade no se ha dado cuenta que mueres por ella, o los demás… de echo no puedo creer que siga pensando que gustas de Beck.- yo solo pude hacer una cara de disgusto con solo la mención de su nombre…era su culpa que Jade me odiara tanto.

-Bueno André, que puedo decir a veces creemos saber cosas cuando en realidad no son así y la verdad me conformo con que Jade sea mi amiga no pido mas.- el solo hizo un aww que tierna, timbraron y nos fuimos a clases.

Al momento de entrar al salón, ya se hallaba Jade ahí y fue cuando me di cuenta que Beck no había venido a la escuela, que bueno… voltee a ver a Jade quien miraba fijamente a André y era como si lo quisiera matar con la mirada.

-¿Por qué Jade me ve de esa manera?- dijo mi amigo susurrando muy preocupado.

-No lose.- le dije mientras tomábamos asientos.- ¿Les has hecho algo a Jade?- pregunte curiosa.

-No, ni siquiera he cruzado palabra con ella desde hace varios días.- respondió en un tono bajo pero aun así el profesor nos pidió que guardáramos silencio.

El resto del día fue muy tranquilo, aunque cada que Jade trataba de hablarme yo huía, debo ya de hacer el plan para que Beck deje de andar con sus juegos y lastime más a Jade, aunque lo mire por donde lo mire Jade saldrá lastimada.

Me pongo de acuerdo y le digo a André que hoy nos reunamos en mi casa para armar un buen plan, el acepta y dice que solo puede saliendo de la escuela por lo que no me preocupa.

Llegando a mí casa.

-Qué bueno que aceptaste venir, ven vamos a mi habitación no quiero que mis padres lo sepan.- dije subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Por cierto Tori por que no quieres que tus padres se enteren?- me dijo André pasando detrás de mí.

-Es que mis padres bueno aunque son… mmmh… como decirlo aunque nos dan mucha libertad para hacer o estudiar lo que queramos, son algo de mente cerrada con cuestiones a ese tipo de relaciones, son homofóbicos, bueno solo mi madre.- le dije con un suspiro.- es por eso que nadie sabía nada André y en verdad aprecio que me hayas aceptado tal y como soy.- lo abrace.

-Tranquila pequeña yo siempre te apoyaré y ahora a empezar.- hablo sentándose en mi cama y yo hice lo mismo.- Pero recuérdalo Tori debes luchas siempre por tus sentimientos.- yo solo sonreí a ese comentario.

Empezamos a platicar y comentar sobre grabar nuevamente una conversación de Beck con esa chica pero luego la descartamos por que podría inventarse cualquier otra excusa, después de eso mejor optamos por perseguir a Beck y ver cuando se encontraría con esa chica y grabarlo.

Estábamos detallando todo cuando escuché un ruido, me asome y era Trina.

-¿Estabas espiándome?- pregunte un poco molesta.

-No nada más pasaba por aquí para decirte que la cena está servida.- hablo con un tono de voz algo sarcástico.

-¿Trina que escuchaste?- le dije ya enojada.

-Lo suficiente como para que limpies mi cuarto por un mes y hagas mis mandados 2 meses.- dijo sonriendo.

-Trina esto en verdad es serio déjame, ¿sí?- le mire duramente.

-Bien, solo si limpias mi cuarto 2 semanas y me haces los mandados 1 mes, y considéralo Tori porque es una buena oferta.- menciono mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-No, Trina no lo haré tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para eso, déjame en paz de una vez.- le grite y me metí dentro de la habitación con André.

-Si no lo haces vas a ver Tori.- escuche pero ya no le hice caso, _no creo que Trina diga algo, ella ya sabe cómo son nuestros padres._

-Bueno Tori mejor me voy para no ocasionarte más problemas, espero y Trina no le comente nada a tus padres.- dijo André levantándose de la cama y saliendo del cuarto, yo lo acompañe hasta la salida.

-Bien Tori, ¿vas a cenar?- pregunto mi padre.

-No, la verdad me siento un poco mal del estómago, cenen ustedes yo me voy a dormir a mi habitación.

* * *

****Bien la verdad no me agrado mucho el final pero tampoco me podía alargar por que debo hacer otras cosas y lo que iba a poner al final lo pondré al inicio del otro x3 no desesperen pero ¿Por qué Jade se siente así al ver a Tori y André tan juntos?, ¿Por qué soñó tan raro? ¿Acaso Jade tiene miedo a perder la amistad de Tori, aunque Tori misma no sepa que si la considera su amiga?, ¿Trina le dirá a sus papas lo de Tori?, ¿Tori hará lo que Trina le pidió?, ¿Qué creen que harán los papas de Tori si se enteran? ¿Por qué Beck no salió en este capítulo? bueno eso y muchas preguntas mas creo que se han formulado para añadir a la lista... y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews...

**be**** : **Gracias por tu comentario y lo siento si me tardo espero y me tengas algo de paciencia pero no te preocupes no dejare esta historia hasta que la termine... espero disfrutes del capítulo :)

**Franiam: **Si, muchas preguntas pero poco a poco se irán revelando las respuestas pero lamentablemente mas preguntas xD espero y muy pronto pasara eso de que Tori le diga a Jade lo de Beckette pero estamos hablando de Tori a veces suele dudar un poco x3

**Mas alla de la realidad: **Que bueno que te gustara espero leer otro review tuyo, creo que no he comentado en tus historias pero ya me las leí todas y me han fascinado n.n aunque sigo esperando las actualizaciones no te apures yo espero :)

**Jorictorious: ** Crees que merezco tomatazos? D; haha bueno fuera drama, no sabes como me alegra que te haya gustado, como me animo al leer comentarios así c:

**Forty three: **Gracias por tu comentario tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible :)

**yoshi: **aaah me encantado tu comentario :DD me hace muy feliz saber que piensas así de mi fic, espero y no fallar a tus expectativas o aburrirte u.u créeme que lo hago con todo el corazón del mundo y con inspiraciones y toparme con comentarios así se que no pierdo el tiempo como mucha gente cree que hago e.e hehe y a mi tampoco me cae bien Beck x3 pero bueno haber que pasara ahora... espero seguir leyendo tus reviews :)

**sqh123: **mi primer comentario muchas gracias :) aun falta un poco para saber la reacción de Jade pero veamos como se las ingenia Tori para decirselo sin que se vuelva loca o echa una furia x3

Bueno eso fue todo nos leemos en el próximo cap mis queridos lectores (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaaa... después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar aquí les traigo otro capítulo, realmente lamento la demora pero es que se me complicaron algunas cosas y otros proyectos que tengo, realmente lo siento... y sin mas que decir espero y disfruten del capítulo :)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dan :P**

* * *

**POV ANDRÉ.**

_Después de salir de la casa de Tori me encontraba algo preocupado ya que Trina no se tomó muy bien lo de ella, espero y no haga nada. _

_Bueno se supone que estos días debemos vigilar a Beck o mejor dicho yo debo hacerlo ya que las cosas se pueden malinterpretar. Después de que ayude a mi abuela y la mande a dormir me dirigí a hacer lo mismo._

_Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano y me fui a la escuela, cuando llegue Tori ya se encontraba allí y la miraba un poco preocupada._

-¿Qué hay chica?- me acerque saludándola como de costumbre.

-Pus ya sabes Trina me ha sentenciado.- suspiro y agacho la vista al suelo.- ¿Crees que sería más fácil decirle a Jade que no averigüe nada dejar las cosas como están y también olvidarme de ella?- pregunto cansada.

-De que sería fácil lo sería, pero de que fuera lo correcto no lo creo.- dije levantando su cara con mi mano tomándola del mentón y mirándola a los ojos.- Pero dime si a ti te estuviera sucediendo la situación de Jade, ¿no quisieras que alguien te dijera que te engañan?- ella se quedó pensativa mirándome a los ojos y luego agregue.- Además Tori Vega no es de las que se rinden así de fácil, ¿no?- le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta y luego me abrazo.

**POV TORI.**

_Escuchar las últimas palabras me hizo entrar en razón, era cierto si estuviera en su situación me gustaría mucho que me lo dijeran además prometí ayudarla independientemente de si me odia o no. En verdad agradezco mucho a André todo su apoyo y comprensión es por eso que lo abrace, no tenía como agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo. Aún abrazándolo voltee hacia la puerta y vi la mirada penetrante y fija de Jade sobre nosotros, no pude descifrarla ya que se miraba esa mezcla de odio que me tiene además entre molesta y ¿triste? Pero, ¿por qué triste? Luego camino rápidamente para desaparecer entre la multitud de estudiantes, me quede pensativa hasta que…_

-Holis.- se escuchó el grito de mi amiga pelirroja que hizo que me sobresaltara y soltara a André, _no sé cuánto tiempo estuve abrazado a él._

-Que hay rojita.- saludo animado.

-Hola Cat.- salude yo saliendo de la impresión y confusión de hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué hacían chicos?- pregunto curiosa.- ¿Acaso están saliendo?- menciono y luego se rio como suele hacerlo.

-No.- respondimos André y yo al mismo tiempo.- Solo lo estaba felicitando por su nueva canción.- mentí y ni siquiera supe el por qué_, André solo asintió con la cabeza mirándome confundido._

-Bueno… yeey- dio un salto y se fue corriendo por la misma dirección en la que llego.

_Ok eso fue extraño, ¿por qué Cat se acercó solo a preguntar eso?, no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar ya que el timbre acaba de sonar y teníamos que ir a clase de Sikowitz._

-A clases.- hablo mi amigo y nos dirigimos hasta allí.

_Al momento de entrar en el salón estaba Jade mirando fijamente hacia la puerta mientras Beck la tenía abrazada por los hombros. Él nos sonrió a ambos y Jade miro con mucho odio a André y luego suavizo su mirada cuando la dirigió hacía mí pero aún tenía esa mirada fría después se volteo indiferente._

-¿En serio son paranoias mías o Jade me ha empezado a odiar también?- hablo André algo temeroso.-

-Creo que es porque te juntas mucho conmigo.- reí un poco.- Recuerda que Jade me odia.

_Tomamos asiento y la clase comenzó._

**POV JADE.**

_Odio levantarme en las mañanas, además de no haber podido dormir bien por estar pensando en los últimos sueños que había tenido en donde To… Vega me decía que ya no quería intentar ser amiga mía, no sé porque me afectaba, tal vez si considero a Tor… Vega mi amiga pero entonces por qué me molesta tanto verla con André. Todo esto es culpa de ella, ya tome la decisión después de que me diga lo que averiguo ya no le hablaré y haré como si no existiera para no sentir esto raro que siento ahora._

_Bien me arregle para irme a HA, otra vez Beck no podía pasar por mí, así que tuve que manejar yo. Lo primero que vi al entrar a la escuela fue a Harris tomando del mentón a Vega mientras ella se perdía en su mirada cuando pensé que se besarían ella solo lo abrazo y sentí un poco de alivio ante eso, pero ¿por qué?, mire con molestia hacia ellos y luego Vega cruzo su mirada con la mía y sentí tristeza y no supe porque así que rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia el piso y camine rápidamente en dirección al salón de Sikowitz pero antes de eso me topé con Cat._

-Lo siento Jadey- dijo mi pelirroja amiga temiendo que le fuera hacer algo.

-Deberías fijarte por donde vas o a la próxima te da…- no termine la frase ya que pensé que Cat puede ayudarme averiguar unas cosas.

-No me pegues por favor Jadey.- dijo asustada y cubriéndose la cara.

-Prometo no hacerlo si me hacer un pequeño favor.- le digo sonriendo. _Ya que, bueno Cat es mi amiga más cercana en pocas palabras es mi mejor amiga pero nuestra relación es algo extraña ya que somos completamente diferentes._

-¿En qué quieres que te ayude?- pregunto curiosa y con alegría, _en serio me sorprende lo voluble que puede llegar a hacer._

-Pues quiero que…- y le dije a Cat lo que debía hacer, más de rato me dirá lo que paso y así seguí mi camino a clases ya que falta poco para timbrar.

_Cuando entre al salón lo primero que vi fue a Robbie y Rex discutiendo como siempre, también a Beck tratando de calmar a Rex y él inmediatamente al verme se paró y me recibió con un beso, aun no entiendo pero últimamente no me estoy sintiendo muy cómoda con él. Aun quiero que Vega averigüe que es lo que está haciendo ya que a lo mejor y le sucede algo malo y es por eso que actúa un poco indiferente conmigo y sea esa la razón por la cual me sienta un poco incomoda a su lado._

_Escucho sonar el timbre y poso rápidamente mi vista hacia la puerta miro como entra Cat feliz y se sienta a lado de Robbie. ¿O sea no planea decirme que averiguo o qué? Aunque tratándose de Cat debo recordarle yo que le pedí un favor. Nuevamente regreso mi vista y veo a Harris y Vega entrando juntos, siento un revoltijo al verlos y miro fijamente a André. Luego veo que Vega sonríe, checo la dirección de su mirada y observo que se dirige a Beck, cuando yo volteo a verla mi mirada se suaviza un poco pero aun así no puedo dejar de verlos._

_Hay un asiento libre a lado mío y pensé que Tor… Vega se sentaría ahí ya que siempre quiere estar cerca de mí para ser molesta y simpática pero no, se va junto con André a un lugar más alejado de los demás y secreteándose. ¿Pero qué relación tienen aquellos dos? Suspire frustrada y mejor puse atención a clases en lugar de seguir pensando idioteces, en receso hablare con Cat._

**POV TRINA.**

_Aún no puedo creer lo que escuche anoche en mi casa, mi hermana es ¿lesbiana?, no eso no es posible yo siempre pensé que le gustaban los chicos, mis papas nunca aceptarían una relación así. Mi mama es homofóbica, él tiene un hermano llamado Samuel pero todos le dicen tío Sam o Sammy, solo lo hemos visto un par de veces en festividades de la familia pero casi nunca vamos por que mama dice que nos contagiara su enfermedad._

_Y si les digo a mis papas lo de Tori ella dejaría de ser la hija perfecta a la vista de todos. Y si no es todo Beck engaña a Jade, ya sabía que él no duraría con ella ósea la chica da miedo, es mala, gruñona, acepto que esta linda pero es un asco de persona, no sé cómo a Tori puede gustarle alguien como ella, estamos hablando de la persona más malvada y que siempre la hace sufrir._

_Pero saber esto tiene sus beneficios ya que puedo manipular a mi hermanita para que haga mis quehaceres y también por lo que veo a Beck, esta semana será algo interesante. Ya hable con mi hermana y espero acepte ya que no lo decía en broma, ahora buscaré a Beck y le diré todo lo que se, tal vez y pueda salir a una verdadera cita con él._

* * *

**_Si lo se algo corto, ¿no?... lo siento prometo que en el próximo habrá mas detalles y se verá si realmente Trina es capaz de hacer eso solo a su favor... y Jade cada vez se sentirá mas confundida x3 y muchas cosas mas n.n en verdad agradezco a todos por leer y dejarme un review espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen un review con sus opiniones, criticas, etc... recuerden que me ayuda a mejorar y sin mas que decir... ¡Nos leemos luego! ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Años sin actualizar esta historia... bueno tampoco pero si algún tiempo... la verdad es que me ocupe con otros proyectos que tengo pero no me olvido de esta:) sin mas los dejo leer ^^**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Dan y a la cadena de Nickeloden lamentablemente u.u**

* * *

**POV JADE.**

_Por fin llegó la hora de descanso y mi oportunidad para hablar con Cat. Antes de llegar a la mesa donde acostumbramos a sentarnos tomo a Cat del brazo y le pido que me siga._

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto.

-¿Bien qué?- me mira confundida y luego anexa.- Yo estoy bien.- y se ríe como siempre lo hace.

-No Cat, eso no, me refiero a que si le preguntaste a Vega si sale con Harris.- le digo impaciente.

-¿Quién es Harris?- pregunta inocentemente, yo simplemente suelto un suspiro de frustración.

-Es André, le preguntaste a Vega si sale con André.- dije algo desesperada, no quería que se notara que me importaba.

-Ah, sí.- contesta solamente con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿y que te respondió?- pregunto sonando indiferente.

-Ambos me dijeron que no estaban saliendo, pero no entiendo porque te importa.- me responde dándose cuenta por fin lo que le había pedido, _se supone que le pedí ayuda a Cat porque es despistada y creo que se ha dado cuenta de algo de la cual yo no tengo la menor idea ya que me mira de una forma extraña._

-No me importa.- contesto cortante.- Solo era curiosidad para saber cómo molestar a Vega.- termino de responderle y veo que esa extraña sonrisa desaparece.

-Pues no salen, pero pareciera como si lo hicieran.- agrega feliz y se va corriendo.

_Aggh… no se en que momento pensé que sería buena idea pedir ayuda a Cat, me quede casi en las mismas. Voy directo a la mesa de siempre y mi amiga pelirroja ya se encuentra ahí a lado de Robbie, en la mesa también esta André pero no hay señal de Tori y Beck, ¿acaso estarán juntos?_

**POV TORI.**

_Veamos me encuentro buscando a Trina ya que realmente necesito hablar con ella y llegar a un acuerdo con todo este asunto, no quiero ocasionar problemas en mi familia y obviamente tendré que aceptar la propuesta de que me dijo ayer, creo que esto será peor a cuando fui su asistente pero conseguí el concierto de Kesha para librarme. ¿Ahora ya no hay nada que me salve? Me pregunto a mí misma. Me topo con Sinjin._

-Oye Sinjin de casualidad no has visto a Trina.- le pregunto con una media sonrisa.

-Oh si, se fue con Beck pero no sé a dónde.- dijo rascándose una mejilla.

-Ok, gracias como quiera.- le digo poniéndome de nuevo en marcha. _Bueno eso me alivia un poco, tal vez Trina fue a pedirle otra de las tantas citas que Oliver se rehúsa a darle._

**POV BECK.**

_Estaba terminando de llamar a Cindy mi novia cuando alguien me toma del brazo, cuando volteo noto que es Trina._

-¿Qué quieres Trina?- pregunto con serenidad aunque en verdad estaba fastidiado, _esta chica nunca se cansa de pedirme citas._

-Creo que sabes lo que quiero Oliver.- dijo con insinuación.

-No saldré contigo, ya te lo dije estoy saliendo con Jade.- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo creo que deberías salir conmigo.- hizo una molesta pausa.- A menos que no quieras que le diga a Jade que la engañas.- termino sonriendo, _pero que demonios está diciendo._

-¿Qué cosas dices Trina? Yo no engaño a Jade.- respondí muy seguro.

-Claro que sí, yo escuche a Tori como le contaba a André y como armaban un plan para encarte, pero bueno si tú no quieres aceptar tener citas conmigo creo que le diré a Jade sobre tu engaño.- termino dándose la vuelta,_ obviamente la detuve ya que puedo sacar más información ya que si Tori sabe hará cualquier cosa para que Jade le crea y lo peor es que Jade termina creyéndole a Tori._

-Está bien tendré una cita real contigo pero a cambio quiero que me ayudes en algo.- le dije a Trina, _ya que sabía que siempre hacia lo que yo quería._

_Ahora solo faltaba esperar, bien Tori te dices ser mi amiga pero quieres destruir mi relación con Jade, que te parece si yo te destruyó a ti primero, me decía a mí mismo mientras sonreía al imaginar la cara de Tori cuando se viera traicionada por su hermana. Hare que todos te odien._

**POV TRINA.**

_Sí, había terminado de hablar con Beck y tendré una cita real con él. Aunque eso que me pidió está muy raro pero aun así lo hare. Cuando caminaba hacia mi siguiente clase ya que pronto terminaría el descanso me topé con mi hermana Tori._

-Trina, ¿podemos hablar?- me pregunto.

-Claro que sucede hermanita.- dije muy feliz.

-Bueno verás está bien acepto hacer tus quehaceres y demás cosas, solo no le digas a nuestros padres que me gusta una chica, ¿sí?- me pregunto nerviosa. _Bingo ya ni me acordaba lo que le había pedido, pero no podía ser más feliz, Beck tendrá una cita conmigo y Tori hará todos mis quehaceres, siempre consigo lo que quiero._

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado lo que te conviene hermanita, y no le diré nada a nuestros padres no te preocupes.- me despide de ella. _Oh espera una de las cosas que me pidió que hiciera Beck es de persuadir a Tori de decirle la verdad a Jade. _–Oye Tori.- le llame y ella volteo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Trina?- pregunto desganada.

-Solo una cosa, ¿estas segura de querer decirle a Jade que Beck la engaña?- le pregunte fingiendo interés.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me respondió con otra pregunta.

-Es que verás de por si a Jade no le agradas, ¿crees que en verdad ella te creerá?- ser la hermana comprensiva era algo difícil.

-Pues esto, bueno yo y André tenemos un plan para que ella nos crea y vea lo idiota que es Beck.- me dijo no muy segura, _esa es mi hermanita siempre me dice lo que quiero escuchar._

-¿Y qué clase de plan tienen en mente?- seguí con este interrogatorio.

-Bueno verás… oye, ¿y a ti que te importa?- respondió dándose cuenta que hablaba de más.

-Pues porque soy tu hermana mayor, eso no es suficiente.- dije inocentemente.

-No, tu nunca te preocupas por mí, ¿Por qué ibas hacerlo ahora?- me miro con el ceño fruncido, _bien tiene razón en cierta parte pero claro que me preocupo por ella y es por eso que hago esto, si mama y papa se enteraran que a Tori le gusta una chica la sacarían de la escuela._

-Bien si no quieres confiar en tu hermana está bien.- le dije algo dolida.

-Trina no es eso.- me contradijo.

-Bueno Tori cuando estés lista puedes decirme, ¿de acuerdo?- ella solo asintió y me aleje de ahí.

_Vale puede parecer que lo hago más por mí y eso es cierto pero también pienso en Tori._

* * *

**_Vale algo corto... pero es que esta historia se desarrollara así x3 aaghh maldito Beck lo odio xD nunca me ha caído bien y siento que es demasiado tranquilo o sereno y la verdad creo que es mas un doble cara xC eso lo dejo a su criterio :P y aun quieren eliminar a Trina?_**

**_Ya sabes sus reviews me hacen feliz... y me ayudan a mejorar..._**

**_muchas gracias a: Phantom1812, Nara375, Guest, yoshi y todos los demás que leen la historia :)  
_**


End file.
